


Out of League

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Sancaka was way out of Awang's league he would probably be in another planet entirely.





	Out of League

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who's been hurting over Kak Ghee's [Amaranthine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859023/chapters/49582259), I hope this short fic can ease your pain u.u 
> 
> (Because after reading that one, I have this urge to bury myself in fluff for my kokoro's sake, so here you go, a short fic with Racer!Awang and Mechanic!Sancaka)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Awang was enjoying his lunch at a nearby diner when he saw Sancaka entered. He looked around for a bit, as if looking for someone, and when his eyes landed on Awang, his mouth turned up slightly before he approached him. 

Awang put down his food, watched Sancaka getting closer and closer. He didn't know why Sancaka was looking for him. What did he do? Did Wulan tattle on him about how he scratched the grey Charger the other day because he miscalculated the distance between the road and the sidewalk? If yes, then she'd be dead when Awang stopped by the garage later. She was the one who distracted her by yelling at him on the phone. He shouldn't drive and being on the phone at the same time, but still. 

"I didn't do it," Awang automatically said as Sancaka sat down in front of him. "Wulan did." 

Sancaka raised an eyebrow at him. His way of asking, "What are you talking about?" in a non-verbal way and Awang cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Er, nothing. Nevermind," Awang quickly said again. "So… what's up?" 

"I almost finish your car," Sancaka said, gave Awang a soft smile that made Awang's heart cartwheeling inside his ribcage. 

"You do?" Awang said, leaned closer to Sancaka's space despite the small table between them. On his last race, Awang's car got wrecked because he got hit—Awang managed to get out of it with light injuries only though—and he was devastated over it. 

Fortunately, Sancaka was willing to fix it for him. It took a while though, and Awang visited his garage everyday, to check on his car and to watch Sancaka worked—"You're such a creep, Wang. Just ask him out like normal people do," Wulan always said but Awang always brushed her off. Because Sancaka was  _ Sancaka _ . He was way out of Awang's league he would probably be in another planet entirely. 

It was almost a month now, and even Awang was missing his black Camaro so much, he couldn't say that he was regretting his car broke down. Watching Sancaka worked was mesmerizing. Well, he was a mesmerizing person to begin with, but especially when he was working. Awang could watch him for hours. And no, not in a creeper way, whatever Wulan said. 

"Yeah. I know you'll probably come by the garage later, but I wanna let you as soon as possible," Sancaka said again, snapped Awang's attention back to the present, instead of getting lost in Sancaka's eyes. "But I don't know your phone number, and Wulan and Teddy refused to give it to me." 

Awang was about to curse those siblings—Awang could have Sancaka's phone number by now if they weren't being so stingy about it!—but then he realized another thing. "How did you find me here?" 

Sancaka averted his gaze from Awang and Awang  _ swore _ he saw him blushed. "Um, I know you like to have lunch in this place." 

Awang was sure his heart exploded over that simple statement.  _ Sancaka paid attention to him too _ . Maybe… maybe Awang wasn't so hopeless? 

Awang cleared his throat and thought  _ now or never _ as he leaned a little closer and gave his best smile at Sancaka. Susie always said that his smile was cute, because of his dimples, and he hoped she was right for once. "Can I take you in a drive with my car later? To test it," Awang said. "And maybe… as a date as well?" 

Sancaka looked back at Awang. His expression was unreadable and Awang's heart dropped. Maybe he read it wrong. He leaned back, about to backtrack on what he said, hiding his embarrassment and hurt somehow, when Sancaka smiled at him. 

A real smile even. Not the slight twitch of his mouth like he usually did. 

"I'd love to." 

It took everything in Awang's body not to pump the air and dance around the place. Instead, he only said, "Great." 

Sancaka's smile widened a bit and he stood up. "Come over to the garage around five. I'll finish up everything by then. See you later," he said, leaned down, and kissed Awang's cheek before he walked out of the diner. 

It was only after Sancaka disappeared from the diner when Awang finally managed a soft, "See you later," with his hand on his cheek, right on the place where Sancaka's lips touched earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I made Awang driving a black Camaro. Because why not. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
